Dwarf Woodlands
Story The two orbs of light fly over a meadow, a string of light holding them together. The string breaks, however, as one orb goes flying off, crashing in the distance. The other orb of light lands gently in front of a brown castle. Kairi: John! Oh, I hope he’s okay. He was hurt pretty bad after that battle. (She is about to run off, when she spots a cloaked figure going into a hole in the wall, water coming out of it.) The Organization? (She looks in the direction of the crash, then back towards the hole.) John can handle himself. Kairi turns into Light Cream, and hops to the air, flying into the hole, revealed to be a sewer pipe. She flies through, as Creeper Plant Heartless materialize. The Creeper Plants spit seeds at Light Cream, who summons Oathkeeper, deflecting the seeds. She slices through the Heartless with ease, and flies out of the sewer, arriving in the basement of the castle, a large dungeon. Light Cream: Wow. This place is huge. (Light Cream lands.) It could take me forever to check all these rooms. Light Cream’s ears then twitch, hearing something. She hops across the floor, and lands outside a door, reverting. She looks into the room, seeing a woman in a blue dress with a white cape and a crown on her head standing in front of a person size circular mirror. Queen: Spirit of the Mirror, come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness I summon thee…Speak! Show me thy face. (In the mirror, a large white theatre mask appears, its eyes closed.) Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all? Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold—a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee. Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow— Queen: Uragh! Her! Of course. (A noise occurs, as the Queen turns, startled. Kairi had tripped over a jar, falling into the doorway.) An intruder! Identify yourself before your Queen! Kairi: (Standing up) I’m sorry. I did not know I was intruding. I’ve, uh, been tracking a dangerous villain from another land, and I saw him enter this castle. He’s a man in a black coat. Have you seen him? Queen: Bah! As sweet as her. It disgusts me! Kairi: I’m sorry? Queen: No matter. No, I have not seen your villain. However, I could ask my Magic Mirror where he might be. It sees and knows all, and it serves me. If you wish for my help, you must do me a favor. Kairi: (Suspiciously) What’s the favor? Queen: Oh, it’s nothing big. I just need you to kill Snow White. (Kairi takes a step back, startled by the request.) Kairi: What?! You want me to kill someone?! Queen: It’s not too hard. Do you accept? Kairi: No way! Snow White’s a friend of mine! Queen: (Scoffs) No wonder I didn’t like you. Very well. I’ll have to handle her myself, after I handle you. The Queen is enveloped in a dark aura, as she fires a sphere of darkness at Kairi. Kairi transforms into Buzzshock, shrinking to dodge the attack. She turns into electricity, and travels across the ground, electrocuting Queen, who screams in pain. She tries to blast Buzzshock with darkness, who dodges and strikes her from several directions. Queen’s body releases a darkness pulse wave, forcing Buzzshock off her. Queen: (Panting) Little monster! This ought a finish you. Queen forms a large sphere of darkness, throwing it at Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, flying into the sky, dodging the explosion. Buzzshock floats in the air. Buzzshock: Wow. You’re really dangerous. NOT! Hahahahahahaha! (Buzzshock then covers her mouth with her hands.) Did I really just insult her? I’m so sorry! Buzzshock dodges a darkness sphere that comes at her, and Buzzshock shoots electricity at Queen. Queen is electrocuted, and collapses, out cold. Buzzshock lands, reverting. Kairi: Snow White is here. Maybe I’ll run into her after I find John. Voice: Quite the optimist, aren’t you? (Kairi turns, seeing the Organization member in the doorway. He removes his hood, revealing it to be Marluxia.) Kairi: Are you after Snow White? Like the other Organization member was after Cinderella? Marluxia: It’s best to keep you guessing, but if that’s what you want us to believe, then yes, that is my target. Kairi: What does that mean? Marluxia: I’m surprised you aren’t with John, your, “knight in shining armor” as it were. Kairi: (Nervously) He’s, exploring the world. Marluxia: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re not a very good liar. As much as I’m enjoying this little chat, I’m not interested in you, for now anyway. Marluxia swings his arm, a Possessor Heartless materializing. The Possessor Heartless flies into the mirror, the Spirit of the Magic Mirror reacting, screaming in pain. It’s face becomes grim and evil, as it fires an energy beam, hitting Kairi and the Queen. Kairi: What?! Ah! (Kairi and the Queen are sucked into the mirror.) Marluxia: Now, to lure John here. End Scene John wakes up, lying in front of a cave entrance. John: Ugh. That hurt. Bad. (John holds his hand in front of his chest, using mana to heal himself.) Aaaaahhhh. (His face relaxes.) Much better. I wonder where I ended up. (John then hears a clink, coming from inside the cave. He hears it again, and again.) Let’s see if these guys can help me. John walks in, seeing 7 dwarfs with pick axes picking into the rocks. 6 of them have white beards, two of those with long beards, and the 7th doesn’t have any facial hair at all. John: Uh, excuse me! (The dwarfs turn, them all screaming.) Grumpy: A jewel thief! Don’t tell him anything! Run for it! The dwarfs run off, not leaving the cave entrance area. The beardless one, Dopey, doesn’t move, instead he just looks confused. Sneezy stops running, and sneezes, him backing up into Dopey, knocking the two of them over. John: That’s two of them. Poor guy didn’t even know to run. Sleepy yawns while he’s running, then falls over, snoring peacefully. Bashful runs by, tripping over Sleepy, hitting the dirt. John: 4. (Happy and Doc are running in a circle, and they run face first into each other.) 6. Okay. Excuse me. I was wondering if one of you guys could tell me where I am? Doc: You’re at the Grumpy: Don’t tell him anything! (Grumpy comes at John with the pickaxe, swinging it at him. John catches it with ease, jerking it out of Grumpy’s hands. Grumpy then kicks John in the shin, John jumping and holding his leg in pain.) John: OW! Grumpy: Go on and get! Go and get lost in the forest or something! John: Fine. Sheesh. (John leaves the mine.) Grumpy: And don’t come back! End Scene John arrives at a cabin, which is at the bottom of a mountain pass, on the edge of a forest. He hears crying, and goes around the side, seeing Snow White, head in her hands. John: Hey. Is everything alright? (Snow White looks up, as she wipes the tears away.) Snow White: (Sniffling) Scary trees attacked me when I went into the forest. I was just trying to get to the meadow on the other side. John: Trees don’t attack people. Though I’m sure it’s a possibility. Snow White: Though, I do think I saw an Organization member. John: You know the Organization? Are you a Princess of Heart? Snow White: Oh, yes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Snow White. John: John Spacewalker. Snow White: OH! Kairi talked about you! I am so glad she saved you. John: I’m looking for her. (His eyes glow with mana, then recede.) And from what I can gather, she’s on the other side of the forest. Come on. I’ll take you over. Snow White: Are you sure? John: Positive. The two enter the forest, which was dark, the trees blocking all sunlight. Snow White timidly follows behind John, who sees the faces on the trees. John: See? Nothing to worry about. It was all in your (A tree branch swings by, hitting John in the side of the head, sending him crashing into a tree.) Snow White! Ah! (The faces on the trees glow and morph into evil smiles, as they stretch their branches to grab her. Snow White runs, when one branch snags her.) Help! John grabs his head, dazed. Then, tree branches wrap around him, binding him to the tree. John doesn’t try to resist, when his eyes glow green. He transforms into Terraspin, his size increase breaking him out. Terraspin: Whoo! Thanks, Terraspin. I owe you one. Terraspin takes to the air, flying towards Snow White. His flippers break the branch, as he loops around and catches her on his back. He flies past tree branches coming at them, when one from the side swipes Snow White, her screaming in the process. Terraspin turns, releasing an air blast, shattering the branch. Terraspin catches Snow White, putting her on the ground. Terraspin glows, transforming. Articguana: Time to chillax. (Articguana fires his freeze ray, freezing the evil trees. Out of the trees come Possessor Heartless, coming for them.) So that’s the problem. No sweat. (Articguana freezes the Possessor Heartless, destroying them.) It’s all cool now. (Articguana reverts.) John and Snow White make it out of the forest, and Snow White smiles, dancing through the flowers. End Scene Kairi wakes up, the floor being a giant mirror. The realm itself is glowing with dark purple energy. Kairi: What? Where? Queen: Agh! (Kairi turns, seeing the Spirit of the Magic Mirror absorbing Queen’s darkness, her body fading away.) Kairi: I feel sorry for her. (Magic Mirror turns to her, spooking Kairi.) Magic Mirror spits a fireball at Kairi, who deflects with Oathkeeper. Magic Mirror dives into the ground, as multiple Spirits appear, surrounding Kairi. They all spit fireballs, Kairi trying to deflect them all. She’s hit from behind a few times, forcing her to her knees. Kairi: Need something else. Kairi shifts to Eye Guy, firing lasers from all her eyes, destroying the illusions and hurting the real Spirit. It dives into the ground again, as multiple spirits form two walls, creating a hallway. The Spirits spit fireballs, which Eye Guy deflects with Rustic and lasers. Eye Guy spins, firing lasers which freezes the Spirits, as all but one fades away. That Spirit falls and shatters. The mirror shimmers, as Kairi is ejected from the mirror. Kairi looks at it again, seeing it was empty. Kairi: Marluxia’s gone. There’s nothing else here. Kairi leaves the castle, entering the courtyard. Then, John and Snow White arrive. Kairi: John! Snow White! Snow White: Hello Kairi. It’s so good to see you again. Kairi: How have you been? Snow White: Oh, I’ve been fine. John helped me get past the scary forest. Kairi: Scary? John: The Organization’s here. Kairi: Marluxia. John: That explains the haunted trees. Plants are his specialty. At least, that’s my guess. The ground shakes, as a Heartless materializes outside the castle. It has an onion-like head, with large thorn-like legs, which were roots. Hanging down from its head area was a coffin. Leechgrave towers over them. John: Why is it always something big? Three black hands with three claws, the tentaclaws, shoot out of the ground, grabbing John, Kairi and Snow White. Snow White struggles to get free, as John relaxes. John turns into Shocksquatch, and releases lightning, shocking and destroying the tentaclaw. Shocksquatch hits the ground, shooting lightning at the other tentaclaws. They are destroyed, as Kairi shifts to Battle Tails, flying over and catching Snow White, carrying her deeper into the castle. Battle Tails: Stay out of range. You should be safe here. Snow White: Okay. Thank you. Battle Tails: Sure. Now, to get back to John. I don’t think he’s going to last much longer. (Battle Tails flies off.) Shocksquatch shoots a mouth lightning bolt at Leechgrave, hitting its coffin. Leechgrave spits poison spores at Shocksquatch, who claps his hands, a wave of static forming in front of him, catching and stopping the spores. Shocksquatch gets ready to jump, when he cringes in pain, reverting. John: Ugh! Not completely healed yet. A tentaclaw grabs John, tossing him into the air. The coffin opens slightly, hands shooting out, grabbing John and pulling him into the coffin. Battle Tails: Let him go! Battle Tails flies overhead, then curls up, dropping and hitting Leechgrave on its head. Battle Tails then spins her tails again, hovering over the head as she strikes the head with Oathkeeper. Leechgrave releases poison, which Battle Tails blows it away with her tails. She flies back into the air, as Leechgrave releases poison spores. Battle Tails flies down, dodging the spore path and blowing them away. Leechgrave then groans, as the coffin rattles. Then, the coffin explodes, Shadow Lance releasing a Chaos Blast. Leechgrave roars in pain, as it is destroyed, its heart flying away. Shadow Lance lands, and reverts, panting. Battle Tails lands next to him, reverting. Kairi: I knew it. You’re still weak from the fight with Sephiroth. John: I’ll be fine. (Snow White comes over. Then, Kairi’s pocket glows, revealing the Star Shard was glowing.) Kairi: Well, it’s time to go. Snow White: But you just got here. Kairi: I know, and I’m sorry. It was good to see you again! (Kairi and John are enveloped in the light, and fly away.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Snow White *Seven Dwarfs **Grumpy **Dopey **Sneezy **Sleepy **Bashful **Happy **Doc Villains *Marluxia *The Queen (death) *Magic Mirror *Possessed Trees *Heartless **Creeper Plant **Possessor **Leechgrave Aliens By John *Terraspin *Articguana *Shocksquatch *Shadow Lance (cameo) By Kairi *Light Cream *Buzzshock *Eye Guy *Battle Tails Trivia *This world is based off the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Marluxia appears, wielding Possessor Heartless. **He does not encounter John directly. *Kairi does the main fighting for this episode. **This is due to John's sustained injuries. *The Dwarfs only make a brief appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga